


【小妈ABO】无法掌控（上）

by Stsss_Jiupu33



Category: Super Junior, all艺声, 源声 - Fandom, 金钟云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_Jiupu33/pseuds/Stsss_Jiupu33
Summary: #小妈# #你云# #微源声# 无责任R18脑洞《无法掌控》小妈梗 by三叹三声收——————崔氏父子 × 金钟云——————#未来星际# #ABO# #4P云总受##你云+源声+成云# #小妈NTR# #有怀孕无生子##图文配合食用更佳#*烂俗NTR小妈梗，不喜勿入；*粗口肉，含强制爱，可能OOC，苏宠甜；*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；*无责任yy，请勿上升真人。





	【小妈ABO】无法掌控（上）

（上）  
父亲的葬礼于傍晚时分结束。

黑色悬浮车停靠在一座宅邸前。你下了车，正迎上一股搠骨寒风，兼那雨滴树梢，裹挟几片枯枝落叶拂在你脚边。

你紧了紧大衣，才发现首都星已经入了深秋。

将军府邸一片冷清。

一年前，本就因为新夫人不喜热闹，辞退了部分佣人。如今一家之主、赫赫有名的帝国上等将军因联邦之战陨落，崔家无人掌管，更显寂寥。

你推开大门，一抬头，正巧对上一双清冷凌厉的眼。

那人浅灰色的短发软软地垂着，浅色发梢拂在眼前，让他狭长的眸子更添冷淡的疏离感。他换上了从前在S00478舰上的常服军装，脚上蹬一双漆皮黑色军靴，立在扶梯上，整个人看起来颀长挺拔，像一棵小白杨似的不容侵犯。

让你想起从前，你扬起脖子高高仰望舰桥上发号施令的钟云学长时，见到的也是这样熟悉的身姿。

金钟云对上你的视线后，略有点不自在，他或许认为自己掩饰得很好，可还是被你敏锐地捕捉到眼中一抹慌张。他若无其事地向你点了点头，提了提手中的公文箱，快步迈下楼。

“——小妈这是要去哪？”

他与你擦肩而过，你闻着他身上一股似有若无的丝绒感花香，突然开口。

“……”金钟云的脚步因为这个羞耻的称呼滞住，提着箱子的手紧了紧，似乎在犹豫要怎么回答。

“我爸死了。”你转身，握住金钟云窄袖下的小拳头，“小妈就打算这样离开吗？”

说完，你夺下手提箱。箱子掂在手里，并没有什么份量。

你才发现金钟云嫁过来，住在崔家也有一年了。但到最后离开时，东西却少得可怜。一个小小的箱子就装满了他在这整个将军府属于自己的东西。

就这样，轻飘飘地准备离开。

金钟云对于你强迫的行为也没有什么反应，好似连这些东西也不放在心上，只迫切地想要只身离开。

他面无表情地垂着眼睛，裸粉色的嘴唇抿起来，看起来并不愿意回话。你看着他这副与崔家、与你，毫无瓜葛，毫无留恋的疏离感，心里如兜进了一股寒风，造出的血液都含着冰碴子。

当初在军校时，你本拥有上将之子的专属军部特权，安稳完成学业后便可直接进入帝国上层军权统治体系，效命军部，成为有锦绣前程的高级军官，轻易实现平步青云的梦想。却因为他，在毕业后毅然加入S号军舰，以将军之子的高贵身份却加入危险的前线战斗，只为了能离钟云学长近一点……更近一点。

谁知你蛰伏多年，还未伺机而动，这头一直仰慕的钟云学长突爆丑闻，Omega身份的暴露踩了军部大忌，曾受众人敬仰的S号一线指挥官立即被革职、监禁。正当你向父亲寻求帮助时，谁料等来的，却是喜欢的人即将嫁给自家老头的情报。

当即如遭雷殛。

你还在前线脱不开身，听着战友当新闻似的日日热衷于转述金指挥官与崔将军如何如何；年轻的Alpha指挥官居然是个装A的柔弱Omega；年轻的帝国军校高材生、新一任S号总指挥官居然嫁给一个五十多岁即将退役的老将军……云云。

回到舰艇内舱房，单身且血气方刚的年轻Alpha军人们，甚至还会就这个设定开起黄腔。

“早看金少将又清纯又妩媚的长相，眼神像一把钩子一样，哪怕是训我的时候我都觉得心里痒痒的，就觉得不对劲。”

“我还说哪有Alpha这么漂亮。特别是洗完澡后……身上的味道又甜又腻，皮肤光滑得要命！要不是受过专业训练，我真的忍不住就在驾驶舱里操他。”

“我看他确实骚得很！上次崔始源上将握着他的腰扶了一把，你们没看他那个样子……啧，眼睛立刻就湿了，像只发春的猫！”

“崔将军老牛吃嫩草，真他妈好福气！虽然年纪大了，但那个体魄，金少将在床上能承受几次？金少将腰又细……估计没几下就撞散了。”

“金少将的嘴才好看！软嘟嘟的，每次骂我的时候，我就盯着他的小嘴看，要是给我含一含……”

……

确实，他不像个霸道强势的Alpha，也不似寻常寡淡的Beta，也绝没有Omega那样过分柔弱娇小的感觉。他的皮肤暖软，四肢纤细，肩膀窄弱，脸颊线条圆润流畅，眼神是凌厉、具有攻击性的，可眼底的光芒却分外温柔。

绒绒的睫毛垂下来，细密眼睫间，隐约漏出的眸光带着清冷又理性的妩媚感。

你曾经想，钟云学长是Alpha也没关系，就算一辈子不与Omega结合，你也要一直守着他。

可当心心念念的人一夜之间暴露了自己真实的性别，还没等你庆幸雀跃，他转眼就成为了别人的妻子，并且因为Omega的身份，变成别的男人嘴里的淫靡谈资，说得淫乱不堪。

久而久之，你心中不免生起了嫉妒与怨恨。

这么多年，你好不容易追他到这里，他却成为了父亲的Omega。如今与联邦的战乱暂时平定，终于得以回到本家，可他却又要从你身边离开。

他还要逃去哪里？

你越想心里越急躁，恨不能将他牢牢锁在怀里，央求他不要走，不要离开自己。

“小妈，你想走我自然不会拦着你。”

你看着他侧脸的眼睛里燃起了熊熊火焰，想要将他吞吃入腹的欲望昭然若揭，说出的话却带着镇定冰冷的伪装：“但你不许带走属于我们崔家的任何东西。”

金钟云点头，“我知道，我的行李你可以自行开箱检查。至于将军划分给我的遗产，上午我已经联系过曹律师，他会通知你们兄弟两人遗产分配的具体事宜。”

“属于你们的，我什么都不会拿。”

他的声音如冷泉泄玉，一字一句清晰又冷静，就像他望着你时那样，眸中飘着浮冰碎雪，不含一丝情感。

你一时又是失望，又是不甘，猛地摔下箱子，顿时“咚”的一声在偌大的吊顶大厅内发出震慑的回响。

金钟云是个不经吓的体质，受惊似的抖了抖，不安地扭过头来看你为何突然发作。忽然手臂一疼，眼前一阵天旋地转，等回过神来时，已经被你狠狠摁在了皮艺沙发上。

他柔软的身体陷在赭色沙发里，还没反应过来发生了什么，身体就已经自发摆出抗拒的动作。

也不知道他曾遇到过多少次强制性行为，你猜想，父亲一定对这个柔软脆弱的Omega小妈非常粗暴，你不在家的那几年，或许在这栋宅邸的每一个角落都曾强迫奸淫小妈。所以他才在遭遇男人突袭时，这么下意识地一手抵住你欺上来的身躯，同时把两腿用力闭紧。

“你……你干什么？”

金钟云抿紧嘴，装作镇定的恐惧模样在你眼里可爱得要命，手上使的劲儿倒不小，狠狠将你往外推拒。

你一把捉住他细细的腕子，膝盖插进他腿缝，蛮横地将自己挤进去，用要把他撕碎的力道，用力将金钟云摁进软垫中。

“臭小子、你……”金钟云羞愤地想要合上腿，却把你的腰夹得死紧，像是急切索求什么似的淫乱。他也发现了这一点，赶紧又把腿打开，然而在男人身下大张双腿的样子更是浪荡难堪。

“……起来！你别、嗯……”

你看着小妈被你作弄得眼神慌乱，急得呼哧呼哧粗喘，鼻尖都羞红了，手足无措任人宰割的现状，就像一只被毛线球缠住的小奶猫，在你身子下只会张牙舞爪地喵呜喵呜叫唤。

你一手钳制住他的肩膀，一手勾上他的膝弯，顺着大腿内侧、掠过敏感的鼠蹊处，一路摸上金钟云剧烈起伏的下腹。

感受着手心下平坦紧实的肤感，你一勾唇：

“肚子里还有我爸的种，带着崔家的孩子，你想去哪儿？”

你望进他震颤的墨色瞳孔，俯下身，轻柔地亲吻他秋草般颤抖的眼睫，啄吻粉色的小鼻头，看他敏感地别过脸，又贴着他软滑温热的侧脸皮肤，含住薄薄的耳垂。

\- TBC -


End file.
